The present invention relates generally to vegetation cutting devices and more particularly to such devices wherein flexible line means are employed as the cutting element.
Vegetation cutting devices which use a flexible line as the cutting element are known in the prior art and are exemplified by those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,102 issued to Reber, and 3,708,967 issued to Giest et al; and West German petty Pat. Nos. 6,919,841; 6,919,842; 6,919,843; and 6,919,844. Such devices possess a significant safety advantage over more conventional, metal blade type cutting apparatus, in that the flexible cutting line is sufficiently resilient so as not to propel rocks and other objects at dangerous velocities during operation, nor cause serious bodily injury if it should directly contact the operator or bystanders. On the other hand, the line is sufficiently rigid, when rotated at operating speed, to efficiently cut weeds, grass, and other vegetation.
A device of the foregoing type which has heretofore been commercially available comprises a rotary driven cutting head having a spool of nylon monofilament line contained concentrically therein for rotation therewith. One end of the line on the spool extends outwardly through a peripheral opening in the head to a free traveling cutting end portion. When the cutting end portion has deteriorated as a result of extended use, additional line can be unwound from the spool to renew the cutting portion. Since the spool is contained in the rotary head, it is necessary, in preparation for replacing the spool or unwinding additional line therefrom, to stop the head, invert the entire apparatus, and loosen a retaining member on the underside of the head to gain access to the spool compartment.